


Early Morning Kisses

by AnimeLover416



Series: MewGulf Mpreg [1]
Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: MewGulf are just asking for Mpreg fanfictions at this pointJust pointing out that Gulf will be called wife and mommy, as Mew has called him before. I know he's a man, I know this may seem rude or offensive but in TTTS, Tharn called Type "wife/wifey" and in the freefire live Mew referred to himself as the husband and Gulf was made wife and in other moments I can't remember. Additionally Mew has called him mommy/mother before. In the garnier live I think, and in a behind the scenes clip along with more.If Gulf hasn't made it an issue, I will use it too in this fic. I just find it cute and do not mean it offensively. If anyone is uncomfortable with this, read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Mpreg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908994
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Early Morning Kisses

Mew had just woken up and was padding over to the kitchen. He boiled some water and made himself a cup of green tea to sip on while he tried to think about what to make for breakfast. 

He decided to make some Khao Niaw Moo Ping which was grilled pork and sticky rice with a little bit of curry. He wanted to make something filling since they were heading out today and he knew his Tua-aeng loved grilled pork. 

He turned on the stove and prepared the pork to grill while he was using the mortar and pestle to pound everything he needed for the curry. In the meantime he got the pork grilling, nicely seasoned, he had put the pork onto a skewer and only seasoned two with certain hot spices and pepper while three were seasoned without the pepper, made to be mild. 

He turned around and got the rice cooking after flipping the meat over to cook evenly on both sides. He glanced down towards the ring on his finger, signifying his marriage to his Tua-aeng, the person residing inside his heart, mind, and soul. 

He got the curry started, after moving the pork off the stove and putting it onto a plate since it was done. The rice was almost done and the curry required little work since now it just needed to sit and cook on low heat while he stirred it every so often. 

In the meantime, he started cleaning up whatever mess he made and packing everything back into their rightful space. He enjoyed cooking when it was for Gulf especially since Gulf didn't really know how to cook. 

Well, neither of them did, but they were both learning to cook together, they weren't total losses. They could both figure it out with a little help and instruction. Besides Mew knew that he could call both his Mae or Gulf's to ask for help when needed since they were both willing. And if all else failed, he would just ask his N'Jom, since his younger sister knew her way around the kitchen.

But more than that, he always made sure N'Gulf would eat properly and given how tired he was lately, he decided to let his Tua-aeng sleep in and do the cooking single handedly. They typically did make food together. 

It was still about 8:15 am when Mew was finished with food and Gulf was still pleasantly sleeping. What could Mew say, he tended to wake early, it was kind of built into him after having to get up early with school, assignment, research, and of course work. 

And Gulf typically enjoyed sleep, he could drop asleep anywhere and he liked to sleep in but that was becoming more difficult lately.

He enjoyed his job as a music producer and he knew Tua-aeng liked modelling. His modelling jobs were more selective lately and a bit more sparse and it would probably only get worse from here as they were both aware. 

After Mew placed everything on the table and covered it to keep it warm, he was about to go wake his Tua-aeng up when he heard a small pair of feet patter quickly towards him.

Before he could register what was happening a little body came barreling into him, jumping up and into Mew's arms -thankfully Mew had great reflexes and was able to react in time- snuggling up into his neck. 

Mew gave his baby a sniff kiss, earning a giggle in return. He lightly patted his little butt causing his baby's face to come out from his neck and glare at him. 

"Did you brush your teeth yet?" Mew asked his baby. 

He got a pouty face and a meek, "No," in return.

"Alexander Jongcheveevat." Mew said sternly, "Go use the bathroom and brush your teeth, I'm going to go wake mommy up."

He lightly set his son down and smacked a kiss on his cheek before he patted his butt one last time earning another glare before Alexander went running down the hall and into the bathroom. 

His son was five now and you still had to remind him to use the bathroom and brush his teeth every morning and night. He was usually too excited in the morning to think about it, sometimes resulting in a little accident, but that happened less frequently now, and too tired at night to want to do it. 

Gulf usually babied him and brushed his teeth for him at night if he was too tired. Besides Gulf liked to brush his teeth, since Alexander was still small, he didn't always do such a good job on his own and Gulf wanted to make sure his teeth were squeaky clean. 

Mew made his way further down the hall to his and Gulf's bedroom, seeing the door to Alexander's room, which was directly across from them -neither of them wanted him far away and out of reach, preferring him to be close by- with the door wide open and his sheets tossed onto the floor. 

Mew shook his head, he would head into the room and make up the bed and clean a bit after he woke Gulf up. 

He softly opened the door not wanting to startle Gulf and walked up to the bed seeing Gulf turned towards his side -now empty- his hands hugging Mew's pillow to him while he shoved half of his face into the top. 

Mew smiled finding the sight endearing, it was as if Gulf was searching for him even in his sleep. He leaned down over Gulf and placed a kiss on his head while rubbing his back. 

"Tua-aeng, time to wake up. We have to head out early today remember." Gulf groaned and dug his face farther into Mew's pillow. Mew tried again, shaking him extra gently this time, "Yai Noooong~ Bii khrub, your son is up and waiting for you, and so am I."

Gulf finally pulled his face away from the pillow and looked up towards Mew, opening his eyes. He looked around blearily with his eyebrows scrunched against the sunlight, not wanting to get up. 

He finally took in Mew's form and turned fully, facing where Mew was, he yanked Mew down on top of him. Mew was quick to roll over and land beside Gulf before his weight could land on Gulf. 

"Gulf! Why did you do that? I could have hurt you."

Gulf just pulled Mew closer to him, throwing one leg over his own and laying his head on Mew's firm chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his husband. "I just wanted to hold you, be held by you. I kind of miss your body." 

Mew peered down at Gulf seeing his eyes half lidded, partially from sleep and partially from whatever morning arousal he was feeling. 

"Especially since you look so sexy in those glasses." Gulf continued. 

Mew snorted, he typically forgo his contacts in favour of his glasses when he was at home. Gulf should be used to seeing him around the house in glasses by now, he also didn't understand what was so sexy about it, but Gulf was just twenty-four seven horny and willing lately. 

Gulf leaned in to kiss Mew, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Mew had no problem kissing Gulf despite him just waking up, he lost himself in the feel of his husband's lips, loving to nibble and bite on his top lip. It was so full and came to a little point in the middle, his beautiful chestnut shaped lips that Mew couldn't get enough of. 

He could feel Gulf's tongue start to push and prod at his mouth and he -with great effort- gently pushed Gulf away from him. 

"As much as I would love to, our son is awake and waiting for us right now. So, put a pause on that for now, later, I promise." 

Gulf groaned and pouted, making Mew's eyes travel down to his tempting lips again. He snapped himself out of it, sitting up on the bed after Gulf detached himself from his body. 

Gulf sat up as well and Mew took a moment to soak in the view his husband was presenting to him. Gulf's hair was disheveled, kind of sexily, his lips slightly swollen and red from their impromptu kissing, his eyes still holding remnant of arousal. His gaze travelled further down and he saw Gulf's cute little shorts he typically wore to bed, exposing his sexy thighs and legs and the vest he was wearing that had bunched up exposing his cute little tummy. 

Mew felt his face break out into a wide smile and he leant down and placed a bunch of kisses on Gulf's tummy while his hands simultaneously went to the sides and rubbed at it. 

He looked up to meet Gulf's smiling face. "How's my little baby doing?" He murmured to Gulf's belly. 

"Your little baby is doing great, me. Not so much." 

Mew looked up at Gulf, continuing to rub his hands soothingly over his slight baby bump. "What happened Tua-aeng?"

Gulf kissed Mew on the lips, just a quick peck before placing his hands over Mew's own. "I'm just so tired and hungry all the time. Not to mention so horny, I don't remember being this needy with Alex."

Mew smirked at the reminder of how Gulf was during his first pregnancy, "I do."

Gulf slapped his shoulder lightly, "Khun Phi! Be serious."

"I am. Now go get ready, I have breakfast waiting for you, I'll be feeding Alexander in the meantime."

"I love you P'Mew."

Mew got up, placing one last kiss on Gulf's belly and Gulf's lips, "I love you too N'Gulf."

**Author's Note:**

> Mew has said on live before that if he were to choose names he likes Alexander for a boy and Emma for a girl because he likes Emma Watson. 
> 
> He has also mentioned the name Alexander multiple times, that he likes the name, he's joked about it being his name as well. 
> 
> Chopper's role in TTTS2, his full name is Chopper Alexander Kirigun. Mew was very proud to announce this. 
> 
> I will be adding to this. I have one idea already in mind, but I want to keep this as a series where I just casually add little drabbles whenever I get an idea. There will be no solid storyline or updating schedule. It's just here for us all to enjoy.


End file.
